This invention relates to a wire harness-armoring sheet for being attached to a wire harness and also to a method of attaching the armoring sheet.
Wire harness-armoring sheets are already known (see, for example, Patent Literatures 1 to 3).
FIG. 12 is a plan view showing a cover member disclosed in Patent Literature 1, FIG. 13 is a perspective view showing a condition in which wires are in the process of being bound together by the cover member of FIG. 12, FIGS. 14A and 14B are cross-sectional views of examples of attaching methods, showing a condition in which the wires are bound together by the cover member of FIG. 12, and FIG. 15 is a perspective view of an important portion, showing a condition in which the cover member of FIG. 12 is attached to a wire harness.
Referring to FIGS. 12 to 15, a pressure-sensitive adhesive double coated tape 102 is provided at one end portion of one surface (or side) of a cover base sheet 101 of the cover member 100.
As shown in FIG. 14A, the cover member 100 is wound in a tubular shape on the periphery of the wire harness W, and the superposed opposite end portions thereof are bonded together by the adhesive double coated tape 102. Thus, the cover member 100 is attached to the wire harness W.
In another attaching method, the cover member 100 is wound in a tubular shape on the periphery of the wire harness W, and in this condition the opposite end portions thereof are bonded together by the adhesive double coated tape 102 at a position spaced radially outwardly of the wire harness W, as shown in FIG. 14. Thus, the cover member 100 is attached to the wire harness W.
FIG. 16 is a plan view showing a wire harness-binding sheet disclosed in Patent Literature 2, and FIG. 17 is a cross-sectional view showing a condition in which a wire harness is bound by the wire harness-binding sheet of FIG. 16.
In the wire harness-binding sheet 110, an adhesive tape 111, having an adhesive surface, is bonded to a base sheet 112 of a rectangular or a square shape, and extends along one end thereof, and a bonding surface 113 (to which the adhesive surface is to be bonded) is provided at the opposite end portion of the base sheet 112 remote from the one end thereof, as shown in FIG. 16. The base sheet 112 is wound in a tubular shape on the periphery of the wire harness W, and the superposed opposite end portions are bonded together by the adhesive tape 111 as shown in FIG. 17. Thus, the sheet 110 is attached to the wire harness W.
FIG. 18 is a perspective view showing a distribution wire-binding tube disclosed in Patent Literature 3.
In the distribution wire-binding tube 120, a male member 123 of a velvet-type fastener 122 is provided on a front surface of a sheet base member 121 at one side edge portion thereof, and a female member 124 of the velvet-type fastener 122 is provided on a reverse surface of the sheet base member 121 at the opposite side edge portion thereof spaced from the one side edge portion in a direction of a width thereof, as shown in FIG. 18. The sheet base member 121 is wound in a tubular shape on a periphery of a wire harness W, and the superposed opposite end portions thereof are fastened together by the velvet-type fastener 122. Thus, the sheet base member 121 is attached to the wire harness W.
[Patent Literature 1] JP-UM-A-58-81990 (Page 1, FIGS. 1 and 2)
[Patent Literature 2] JP-UM-A-7-6166 (Pages 1 to 2, FIGS. 1 and 3)
[Patent Literature 3] JP-UM-A-7-4368 (Pages 1 to 2, FIG. 1)
However, in the related cover member 100 shown in FIG. 12, the cover base sheet 101 is not fixed directly to the wire harness W by either of the attaching methods of FIGS. 14A and 14B. Therefore, the cover base member 101 is displaced relative to the wire harness W during the attaching operation, so that the efficiency of the operation is low. And besides, opposite end portions of the wound cover base member 101 need to be manually fixed to the outer peripheral surface of the wire harness W (see portions designated by reference character A in FIG. 15) by a vinyl tape 103 or the like after the cover member 100 is attached to the wire harness W. Therefore, there has been encountered a problem that much processing time and the increased cost have been required.
A problem similar to the problem with the cover member 100 of FIG. 12 has also been encountered in both of the conventional wire harness-bonding sheet 110 of FIGS. 16 and 17 and the conventional distribution wire-binding tube 120 of FIG. 18.